1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a bicycle, in particular, to such a stand that is collapsible.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional stand 1 that is used to support a bicycle frame to maintain the bicycle in an upright position. The stand 1 is comprised of a hollow body 2 and four supporting legs 3. The hollow body 2 of the stand 1 provides a pocket for receiving a crank 4 of the bicycle in a support configuration. However, the stand 1 is quite heavy to carry, bulky and can not effectively reduce its size to facilitate convenient carrying and storage of the stand 1.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.